Emerald Wyvern
Wyverns are the smaller cousins of dragons, reaching no higher than a magi's chest. They differ in color as well, their scales a shimmering green. Living high in the mountains, these small reptilians have evolved to be perfectly camouflaged. Their colors allow them to avoid stronger creatures, who might attempt to prey on them. Unable to breath flame or carry a rider, wyverns take joy in carrying messages and flying high to map out the terrain. They can be seen around the Keep, sunning themselves on rocks, as many of the creatures enjoy doing. Their homes, like dragons, are cave-like. Wyverns burrow deep in the ground, where they store trinkets they have found and rare gems. These little creatures are fiercely protective of their small hoards of gold and jewels. Wyverns shed their skin every few years, and their metallic scales make beautiful jewelry and extremely durable clothing. Egg A tiny green wing has unfurled from this egg. Hatchling You watch as your egg slowly cracks, the beautiful shell falling, broken, onto the sand. A small hatchling emerges, yawning to show small sharp teeth and a forked tongue. It looks like a miniature dragon, and is the color of the grass it loves to hide in. Racing around, snatching insects out of the air, this little serpentine beast soon tires itself out, and you have to hunt through the tall blades of grass to find it. Curled up tightly in sleep, it's hard to pick out amongst the tall weeds. You pick it up with care, cradling it against your chest. It complains at being moved, little teeth snarling unhappily. Making your way to The Keep, you tuck it into its soft bed, arranging its bright rocks and gems around it. Only when it is comfortable and deep in sleep again do you move away, leaving it to slumber. Adult Sly and difficult to spot, wyverns love to sneak about and see all that's occurring in The Keep. It's not an uncommon sight to see a wyvern get in trouble for being too curious; leviathans and koi are always chasing these reptiles away from their shiny eggs. Attracted to bright, glimmering objects, a magi can easily make a wyvern gleeful over a shiny rock. Wyverns will spend hours rearranging their bright gems around their nests. Students are constantly shooing these little creatures away from jewelry. The wyvern's larger cousin, the dragons, occasionally gift an odd scale to wyverns. Beware, though; if you step too close to one of their nests, you're liable to get snapped at. These creatures are just as protective as their older kin. Dragons and wyverns get along extremely well, often playing games far off the ground. Sometimes they even share the same caves, and a small nest can be seen next to a large hoard. Breeding Additional Information *No. 43 *Obtained from the Quest: Mordecai's Foul Concoction *Released: August 16, 2009 *Sprites: Rijolt *Description: Damien *Origins: Wyvern is a legendary creature with a dragon's head and wings, a reptilian body, two legs, and a tail often ending in a diamond- or arrow-shaped tip. In the modern fantasy genre, there is little differentiation between dragons and wyverns, with two-legged, magical reptilian creatures all likely to be referred to as "dragons" without any differentiation between types. *Trivia: **This was the first Quest-born creature to appear on MagiStream **This was the first creature that could breed with a Donation creature. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Dragons Category:Wyverns